Reason
by R. Ravenclaw
Summary: SLASH HARRY & CEDRICO Perturbado com o relacionamento de seus melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione, Harry se surpreende ao encontrar apoio e carinho nos braços de outro garoto. É o começo de uma eletrizante relação, coberta de emoção, relutância e descobertas
1. Natal Nos Weasley

**CAPÍTULO 1 – NATAL NOS WEASLEY**

- Vamos, apresse-se Arthur! - resmungou Molly para o marido. Calçou os sapatos de uma só vez parecendo irritada e preocupada - Eles já deveriam ter chegado! Pelas barbas de Merlin, que diabos de horas são?

- Quinze para as dez querida, não se preocupe, eles estão bem! Você conhece o Nôitebus, provavelmente algum tipo de imprevisto ou qualquer outra coisa sem importância! Molly... amor... os seus sapatos...

- O que tem os meus sapatos Arthur? Não há tempo para isso...

- Você calçou o par trocado meu bem! - sorriu satisfeito o Sr Weasley.

A Sra. Weasley, com o ar zangado, fitou os pés. Estava realmente com o par trocado, sendo um de couro vermelho, elegante, e o outro uma velha bota de camurça marrom. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e subiu em disparada para os aposentos superiores.

- Não se preocupe mulher! Esta tudo bem! - gritou o Sr. Weasley para que pudesse ser ouvido da escada - Use o tempo que precisar, afinal não sairemos de casa! Não há necessidade para tanta euforia Molly querida!

- Ora não seja besta Arthur! - escutou-se a voz da Sra. Weasley - Não confio muito naquele ônibus! Você sabe muito bem! Ou por acaso se esqueceu da vez em que Fred e Jorge se perderam no País de Gales? Só de pensar fico com urticárias... - bufou.

- Acho que o ônibus não teve muito haver com o incidente querida... - declarou sensato o Sr Weasley - de qualquer maneira, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina são bastante ajuizados, já fizeram essa viagem milhões de vezes e tenho certeza de que não sairão por ai atrás de sarna para se coçarem!

- Como é ingênuo Arthur - disse a Sra Weasley descendo as escadas, agora devidamente calçada - Vamos querido... rápido, rápido!

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam a caminho da Toca para passarem as festividades natalinas junto aos Weasley, e como sempre a viagem dos garotos sozinhos no Nôitebus perturbava a Sra. Weasley de forma absoluta.

Quando finalmente saíram de casa, às dez em ponto, o Sr. Weasley havia desistido de acalmar a mulher. Atravessaram o quintal rapidamente, a Sra Weasley correndo na frente, o marido ao seu alcance logo atrás. Abriram o pequeno portão de madeira que beirava a estrada e puseram-se a esperar. Era um dia frio de inverno. A neve congelava lentamente nos morros ao redor de Ottery St. Catchpole, tudo perfeitamente adequado para um natal em família. Um vento frio soprava os cabelos espessos da Sra. Weasley, que tinha os braços cruzados na altura dos seios. Resmungava todo o tempo, mordendo os lábios e sacudindo a cabeça.

- É completamente inaceitável! Já deveriam ter chegado há meia hora! – disse - imagine se não tivéssemos nos atrasado! Congelaríamos aqui desde as nove e meia!

Ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos, esperando, no caso da Sra. Weasley, esperando e bufando de preocupação. Ás onze horas daquela manhã o Nôitebus deu seu primeiro sinal de vida. A Sra. Weasley girou os olhos para o céu esbranquiçado e torceu uma cara feia.

Roxo reluzente, o Nôitebus finalmente entrara em foco. Vinha em alta velocidade, aos trancos e barrancos, sacudindo casas e objetos que ousassem entrar em seu caminho. Sua magnitude era definitivamente incontestável. Parou finalmente aos pés da Toca, fazendo a enorme lata de lixo ali deixada esquivar-se dois metros para trás. A porta foi aberta com suavidade e um jovem cujo rosto era castigado por nojentas espinhas desembarcou.

- Ottery St. Catchpole, A Toca - disse.

- Não me venha com formalidades seu pequeno delinqüente! Por onde esteve esse tempo todo? Ah graças ao bom Deus! Bom dia meninos! Estão todos bem ?

Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione haviam acabado de desembarcar, logo após Lalau, o condutor do Nôitebus Andante. Carregavam os malões para fora do veiculo com a ajuda do garoto.

- Deus meu! Se controle Molly! - disse o Sr. Weasley - os garotos estão bem, deixem os pobres respirarem! E quanto a você - dirigiu-se a Lalau - perdoe minha esposa! Ela não faz por mal, estava muito atordoada por causa do atraso, que alias...

- O Sr.Leery teve um pequeno problema com a esposa e tivemos que contornar toda a situação, o que acabou atrasando um pouco os horários - explicou-se Lalau - um verdadeiro pandemônio se é que me permite dizer.

O Sr. Weasley suspirou aliviado, talvez por toda a história não se resumir em um sumiço pelas redondezas do País de Gales. A Sra Weasley certamente não o deixaria em paz com o ocorrido.

Molly conduzia os garotos ao quintal abraçando os quatro de uma só vez, como uma grande ave protetora. O Sr Weasley acertava as contas com o condutor, rindo da confusão dos Leery. Deixou Lalau e o ônibus e juntou-se aos demais ao entrarem na Toca.

A casa inteira fora decorada para as festividades natalinas. Neve encantada jazia nos móveis lustrados da sala, um grande pinheiro fora enfeitado com fitas e luzes a um canto do aposento principal, iluminando todo o espaço mesmo a luz do dia. Azevinho percorria todo o teto da casa e um cheiro maravilhoso estava empreguinado no local, um cheiro doce e excitante que alegrava instantânea e inconscientemente. Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione largaram-se nas poltronas diante a lareira.

- E então a doida decide voltar! - continuava Rony, detalhando a desconfortável situação com os Leery no Nôitebus - nunca vi nada parecido! Pobre Sr. Leery, com uma mulher daquelas não precisa de mais nada.

O Sr. Weasley fechou a porta, pescando o final do comentário de Rony. Riu gostosamente.

- A situação não é para risadas papai! - disse tirando o casaco - gostaria de ver o senhor em situação semelhante com mamãe.

- Ora Ronald, não é pra tanto! Certamente ela agiu com precipitação e foi muito incoerente, mas o que mais era esperado de uma mulher ofendida, rejeitada e desmoralizada em público? - perguntou Hermione, fitando-o tranqüilamente a espera de uma resposta conveniente.

- Como é? Desmoralizada e ofendida? O coitado mal olhou para aquela mulher e a abitolada da Sra Leery pirou do nada...

- É o suficiente Rony - disse a Sra. Weasley recolhendo os casacos - agora parem de discutir vocês dois antes que terminem como os Leery! Um casal tão bonito como vocês não é fácil de se ver! Gracinhas... - apertou as bochechas de Rony e Hermione com um largo sorriso no rosto.Gina abafou risinhos com o rosto aterrado nas costas da poltrona.

- Mamãe! - grunhiu Rony corando.

- Certo querido! - respondeu a Sra.Weasley - receio que estejam famintos agora, mas ainda é muito cedo para o almoço e, além disso, Gui e Carlinhos provavelmente estão a caminho e também teremos os Diggory como convidados. Fred e Jorge estão ocupados com a loja e chegarão assim que puderem para as festividades. Aqueles pestinhas! Quero toda a família e amigos reunidos este natal! - saiu apressada para a cozinha de braços dados com o marido.

- Ela parece animada - disse Harry sorrindo.

- É de se esperar, não é mesmo? - cochichou Hermione - é o primeiro natal que passamos juntos aqui e tudo esta aparentemente tranqüilo. Pena o Percy não ter se entendido com eles, seria bom tê-lo aqui.

- Hunft! - queixou-se Rony - Não me fale do bosta desgraçado! Ao menos poderíamos ficar com o quarto dele Mione! É bem mais espaçoso, mas mamãe não aprova a idéia de dormirmos em um mesmo quarto.

Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem furiosamente. De uma certa forma ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de Rony e Hermione estarem vivendo um romance. Sabia que isso aconteceria mais dia menos dia, mas nunca pensou nas possibilidades de achar toda história estranha e desconcertante. Volta e meia era deixado de lado ou passava por momentos embaraçosos. Era estranho vê-los sempre juntos sem ao menos atacarem um ao outro com suas costumeiras farpas e cutucadas, estava mais que acostumado com a gritaria e as caras feias.

- Vamos subir então? - Rony convidou os dois - Onde estão aqueles dois tapados, Gui e Carlinhos? Estou morto de fome! - gesticulou já ao pé da escada.

Gui e Carlinhos chegaram finalmente ás treze horas. Vieram juntar-se alguns dias aos pais, aos irmãos, Harry e Hermione. Suas malas foram para o antigo quarto dos gêmeos, enquanto a de Harry fora para o antigo quarto de Percy, deixando Hermione no quarto de Gina. Amos Diggory, sua esposa e seu filho Cedrico, ficariam no quarto desocupado de Carlinhos.

O almoço fora posto na sala de jantar em uma longa mesa de madeira, após a chegada cenográfica dos Diggory, que aparataram no meio da sala de estar.

O Sr. Diggory fora o primeiro a materializar-se próximo a lareira da sala. Parecia-lhe uma coisa corriqueira desaparecer de um lugar e aparecer subitamente em outro há quilômetros de distância.

- Arthur! - cumprimentou Amos, abrindo os braços e curvando levemente a cabeça para a esquerda.

Sua esposa, a Sra. Diggory, aparecera também subitamente logo após o marido, cheia de sorrisos e trejeitos.

Por último, o único filho da casal, Cedrico, que estudara em Hogwarts há uns anos algumas séries acima de Harry. Não mudara absolutamente nada desde os tempos de colégio. Parecia o mesmo rapaz bonito e educado.

- Cedrico! Sra. Diggory! - dirigiu-se a Sra. Weasley hospitaleira - sejam bem vindos queridos! Sejam bem vindos!

A bagagem de três malas fora mandada imediatamente para o antigo quarto de Carlinhos, assim como todos os presentes e lembranças.

Após breves cumprimentos apressados pela Sra. Weasley, os hóspedes dirigiram-se com os demais para a sala de jantar.

Uma toalha branca cobria toda a extensão da superfície da mesa, realçando os vários pratos e travessas de comida: purê de ervilhas, carne recheada, batatas assadas e amanteigadas, travessas de arroz, pães e para a sobremesa, um enorme pudim em caldas.

Harry serviu-se de uma batata assada do tamanho de um tijolo na mesa, ao lado do Sr. Weasley e Gui. Estavam conversando sobre o sexto ano letivo e suas dificuldades em Hogwarts.

- Estou dizendo - começou Gui - não suportava a aula do Binns! Puro tédio na minha opinião!

- Escutem bem meninos - disse o Sr Weasley entre uma garfada e outra de carne recheada - se realmente querem saber, e espero que queiram, não existe uma aula monótona e sim um aluno desinteressado! Ouçam o que digo meninos!

- Concordo plenamente Arthur! - disse pomposo o Sr. Diggory - E digo pelo meu velho Cedrico aqui. Sempre um aluno exemplar enquanto esteve em Hogwarts! Lembra-se do Tribruxo? - ele disse dando tapinhas nas costas do filho - como Harry e meu Ced aqui chegaram e logo saíram juntos e com bravura daquele labirinto tenebroso?

- Não foi bem assim papai - contestou Cedrico sem graça - Harry me ajudou muito e se...

- Ora, não seja tão nobre e modesto meu filho - cortou Amos aos risos - Sempre modesto... Aquele sim foi um ano esplendido! A glória! O reconhecimento!

Harry e Gui sorriram a um canto. O Sr. Weasley balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu timidamente. Estava vermelho e com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Uma caneca de hidromel nas mãos.

- Ah a glória e o reconhecimento! - disse titubeante - Saibam que em minha época...

- Arthur querido! - chamou a Sra. Weasley - acho que exagerou no hidromel hoje meu bem! Uma soneca antes de concertar a porta do quarto dos fundos seria adequado para você.

- Mas Molly... eu.. eu estou bem! Realmente com um pouco de sono mas... - viu o olhar intenso e penetrante da Sra. Weasley e acabou por desistir - esta bem querida! - acabou com o conteúdo da caneca em um só gole e deixou a sala.

A atenção de Harry caíra sobre Rony e Hermione, que estavam juntos do outro lado da mesa. Pareciam entretidos com alguma coisa no prato de Rony.Riam alegremente, tão próximos um do outro que se podia jurar que dividiam o mesmo assento. Faziam um casal apaixonado para os ditos românticos, porém um casal exagerado e infinitamente irritante para velhos e melhores amigos.

Era inacreditável como Harry fora posto claramente em segundo plano. O garoto entendia perfeitamente todos os motivos e sabia que era algo mais que aceitável, normal, mas passar por aquela mudança repentina, embora esperada, era um tanto doloroso.

Acostumara-se com a companhia dos dois aonde quer que fosse. As brigas, discussões e olhares tortos eram sempre habituais quando Ron e Hermione se faziam de bobos e não admitiam que o que sentiam um pelo outro ia um pouco além da amizade. Harry achava até divertido vê-los discutirem por razões infindáveis enquanto sabia que toda aquela tensão entre os dois era apenas uma forma de se protegerem e mostrarem para si mesmos que estavam enganados a respeito de seus sentimentos.

Sempre quis, sinceramente, que os dois acordassem e entendessem seus sentimentos um para com o outro, mas agora, que finalmente haviam se acertado, era um pouco difícil deixar de sentir-se um empecilho na vida dos dois.

Era como se Harry estivesse sempre ali presente para atrapalhar os planos do casal. Para corar furiosamente após um beijo ou qualquer caricia discreta.

Ainda de olhos em Ron e Mione, suspirou, pousando a mão sob o queixo.

- Eu sei como é Harry - disse Cedrico ao seu lado.

Harry assustou-se. Estava entretido de olhos no casal que esquecera parcialmente do almoço ao seu redor.

- Hum? - ele respondeu surpreso.

- Sei como é – continuou - bem chamativo, não é mesmo? Passa. Tenho certeza. Sei que vocês três faziam o trio de melhores amigos, e claro, ainda fazem, mas já era esperado que alguma coisa acontecesse com eles, certo? Nunca fui muito chegado a vocês em Hogwarts, mas as brigas desses dois não poderiam significar nada além disso. Deve ser bem difícil ter que aceitar o lance deles na boa, ser sempre deixado de lado, se tornar intruso em certas ocasiões, não é mesmo?

Era estranho ouvir Cedrico enumerar todas as coisas que o faziam ter vontade de estrangular Rony ou Hermione, como se Cedrico, de alguma forma, estivesse dentro de sua mente perturbada e fosse capaz de compreende-la perfeitamente. Sorriu sem graça, olhando para o chão.

- Acredite! Dê tempo ao tempo e logo logo a situação fica melhor – sussurrou - isso passa, você se acostuma.

Sentiu um imenso arroubo de gratidão por Cedrico ali mesmo. O que ouvira do garoto era o que andava precisando ouvir ultimamente. Estava completamente confuso e enciumado, precisava mais do que nunca de um ombro amigo que o fizesse esquecer dos inesperados ciúmes para com o romance de seus melhores amigos. Sorriu mais uma vez, agora levantando os olhos na altura dos de Cedrico.

- Obrigado cara - disse sorrindo desconcertado - Obrigado.

* * *

Os dias seguintes não foram muito diferentes do primeiro. Rony e Hermione passavam todo o tempo que tinham juntos, de chamegos e afagos, chamando Harry para uma ou outra conversa, que este rapidamente recusava com a desculpa de ter algo a sua espera. A verdade é que passava os dias e noites com Cedrico e Gina, conversando, trocando idéias, descobrindo histórias antigas da família Weasley jamais reveladas por Rony ou por nenhum outro Weasley até ali.

Além do recente emprego conquistado por Cedrico em Hogsmead, conversavam sobre famosos campeonatos de quadribol, jogadores considerados lendas no esporte do mundo mágico e times em ascensão. O tempo lá fora não contribuía muito para atividades externas, mas todo o clima aconchegante e as conversas pontilhadas de gargalhadas e brincadeiras faziam Harry sentir-se maravilhosamente bem, aparte a frustração que sentia com o repentino afastamento de Rony e Hermione.

Era divertido estar com eles. Estavam sempre cercados de porcarias e guloseimas, comiam uma coisa ou outra na cozinha da Sra. Weasley, debatiam assuntos polêmicos do ministério com Amos Diggory ou o Sr. Weasley, riam juntos das piadas de Fred e Jorge, das brigas de Gui e Carlinhos, remexiam em todos os cômodos da Toca procurando juntos o que fazerem. Experimentavam com bastante entusiasmo os novos produtos destinados a loja dos gêmeos Weasley, o que fazia Hermione emburrar e torcer o nariz, mas não o suficiente para ralhar ou impedir as brincadeiras dos garotos, já que agora qualquer pedido de Rony era surpreendentemente atendido pela garota e Rony não a queria de cara emburrada ou muito menos supervisionando as artimanhas de Fred e Jorge.

Harry tinha a impressão de que preferia que amiga interviesse, que se mostrasse preocupada com ele ou com os outros dois, mas nem isso a fazia desgrudar-se de Rony, fazendo Harry se perguntar de que forma uma pessoa sensata como Hermione poderia render-se aos caprichos de Rony. Percebia agora um leve tom de reprovação para com o amigo.

As inquietações na cabeça de Harry logo sumiram aquela tarde quando mais uma vez juntou-se a companhia de Cedrico e Gina após o almoço. Cedrico trazia o baralho de cartas nas mãos enquanto tentava convencer Gina de que um jogo de "buraco bruxo" no sótão com o vampiro era o que faltava para realmente animar as férias dos três. Harry e Gina protestaram prontamente, mas as investidas do outro foram tantas que após uma segunda analisada a idéia pareceu-lhes tentadora.

Não era mais que três da tarde quando Gina, convencida por Cedrico, mostrou-lhes a porta que prendia o vampiro no pequeno sótão da casa. Um cheiro forte se desprendia do local e impregnava a área próxima do corredor. Não um cheiro ruim, mas muito forte e enjoativo. Quando aproximaram-se o suficiente da porta para ouvirem qualquer tipo de ruído, um leve tremor perpassou-a, os fazendo retroceder alguns passos. Uma pequena chave enferrujada estava encaixada na fechadura e Gina, por estar mais acostumada a presença da criatura, tomou a dianteira.

Girou a chave tranqüilamente enquanto Harry e Cedrico afastavam-se conscientemente da porta e do cheiro que tornava-se mais notável a cada segundo agora.

Um gemido baixo fez Harry estremecer, virando rapidamente e esboçando uma volta aos andares de baixo, mas fora eficazmente preso por cedrico pela manga do suéter.

- Não vai acovardar agora Harry! - ele murmurou, tentando de alguma maneira passar a mensagem a si mesmo.

Era engraçado como Cedrico parecia tentar proteger os meninos em certas situações. Uma leve sensação de desconforto atingia Harry sempre que o garoto decidia por assim agir. Era como se ele realmente fosse muito mais velho que ele ou Gina, o que Harry sabia não ser verdade.

Gina já estava na metade do pequeno sótão escuro quando os dois garotos a seguiram, apreensivos, tentando não respirar muito o mofo e aquele odor forte que impregnava o local.

Era realmente um quarto minúsculo, sem nenhum tipo de luz. Havia uma cama mal feita junto a parede esquerda e dezenas de livros espalhados pelo chão. Na parede aposta à porta um pequeno armário de duas portas mostrava mais livros e alguns trapos que pendiam amarrotados para fora. No extremo canto esquerdo do quarto, Harry percebeu algo vivo cuja respiração era rápida e marcante.

Cedrico, com uma expressão desafiadora, logo se pôs na frente dos dois, puxando um Harry grudado em seu casaco logo atrás.

- Não vamos fazer mal - alertou cuidadosamente, tentando enxergar algo na escuridão que era o sótão. Harry, prevendo os movimentos da criatura retrocedeu, levando Cedrico e Gina encolher-se automaticamente.

Um gemido forte soou pelo minúsculo quarto e uma mão riscou o ar. A mão de Harry entrelaçou o casaco de Cedrico com mais força.

- Gi...na - disse a criatura vagarosamente, como se arrastando as sílabas em uma voz baixa mas completamente copreensível - Gina - voltou a chamar.

Gina arregalou os olhos estupefata.

- Eu, eu... nunca entrei aqui - ela disse atrás dos dois intrigada. Ainda tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto um sorriso perpassava seu rosto sardento - Como? Como ele sabe meu nome?

Cedrico sorriu divertindo-se. Por alguns instantes, Harry pode ouvir claramente a respiração do ser ali sentado tamanho foi o silêncio que se seguiu.

Após um movimento pesado e descuidado o vampiro levantou-se enquanto os três afastavam-se a passos largos. Curvado, aproximou-se o suficiente para que o estreito feixe de luz que adentrava o sótão por uma brecha na janela o iluminasse.

A pele, aparentemente seca, era pálida como a lua. Tinha cabelos loiros que lhe caiam pelos ombros e continuavam pendendo-se até a cintura. Era magro e bastante alto, por isso o fato de estar curvado. Não caberia confortavelmente no minúsculo quarto se ousasse assumir uma postura mais ereta.

Sorriu mostrando um conjunto de dentes grandes, afiados e amarelos.

- Gina veio visitar o Vampiro - ele disse do mesmo modo arrastado de antes.

A vaga expressão de horror que possuiu o rosto de Gina fez-se mais clara com a rápida aproximação do vampiro. Era quase duas vezes maior que Gina e sua pele pálida e frágil resplandecia em contraste com os cabelos ruivos da garota.

-Ah, eu... - tremia da cabeça aos pés. Rapidamente sua pele assumiu uma tonalidade próxima a da criatura, fazendo seus cabelos inflamarem com o brusco contraste. Olhou de esguelha para Harry e Cedrico, sem saber o que exatamente dizer.

O Vampiro pareceu entender a resposta corporal da garota e rapidamente sacou os dentes para fora, gemendo. Dois caninos brilhosos e pontiagudos fizeram-se notar quando a criatura arreganhou a boca e estendeu uma mão na direção dos garotos.

- Não queremos incomodar - disse Cedrico em desespero ao lado de Harry, a mão do garoto ainda presa em seu casaco.

Com um movimento rápido os três destacaram finalmente os pés do chão e dispararam em direção a porta, trancando-a com certa violência quando o último velozmente cruzou-a.

Os urros lá de dentro vinham fortes em direção a porta trancada, fazendo Harry pensar que se algum deles ainda estivesse lá dentro provavelmente acabaria surdo.

Pálidos e arfantes, apoiando-se na parede do corredor oposta a porta, Harry, Cedrico e Gina entreolhavam-se.

- De quem foi a idéia? - perguntou por fim Cedrico com dificuldade.

- Sua! -riu-se Harry, as mãos no peito sentindo as batidas violentas tomarem conta de todo o seu corpo.

- Não, não, não! Digo a idéia de prender uma besta dessas aqui!

Gina sorriu balançando a cabeça.

- Ele esta ai desde que nasci, não me perguntem como ou o porque.

- Por Merlin! E quanto tempo não toma um banho? Oh, que horrível!

Harry e Gina gargalharam, Gina tomando a dianteira descendo as escadas. Logo Harry empurrou Cedrico pelas costas a fim de seguirem a garota para o andar de baixo, um sorriso em seu rosto, pensando que o sótão dos Weasley seria definitivamente o último lugar no mundo para disputarem uma partida de buraco bruxo.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que todos se sentassem à mesa aquela noite e terem um jantar maravilhoso, ponteado de risadas, elogios e piadas. O caldeirão de sopa de cebola fora praticamente devorado em segundos quando fora devidamente servido pela Sra. Weasley. Harry, Cedrico e Gina, embora sorrissem e participassem das conversas centrais, pareciam exaustos e dispersos. Harry nem mesmo percebera a ausência de Rony e Hermione no jantar quando finalmente se levantou despedindo-se de todos e partindo para o quarto.

Subiu as escadas com os olhos pregados nos degraus, um sorriso bobo tomando conta do rosto. Sabia que tanto Gina como Cedrico, quando fossem para seus respectivos quartos, de alguma forma também pensariam no sótão e no vampiro e em todos os dias que passaram juntos até ali na Toca. Harry teve quase certeza de que também teriam um sorriso bobo como o seu em seus lábios. Por um instante, ao cruzar a porta do quarto, sentiu um leve aperto no coração, como se toda aquela repentina alegria fosse algo que não lhe pertencesse ou algo que logo mais tarde fosse lhe fazer mal.

"Não" pensou angustiado, jogando-se na cama de barriga para cima. Já sem tênis e sem as meias, deitou-se confortavelmente mirando o teto.

"_Não_" repetiu. "_Não os esqueci, muito menos os troquei por Gina e Cedrico. Eles sim me trocaram um pelo_ _outro. Se a culpa de toda essa história for de alguém haverá de ser deles. Eu... só estou me divertindo, não é mesmo? Me divirto com novos amigos enquanto os dois passam dia e noite de cochichos, carinhos e segredos_".

Doeu-lhe de certa forma pensar que a falta que seus amigos lhe faziam já não era a mesma desde o começo das férias natalinas e das brincadeiras com Cedrico e Gina. Não se sentia mais deslocado e muito menos intruso. Era espantosamente incrível como não conseguia deixar de sorrir ou até mesmo gargalhar quando estava perto dos dois, enquanto seu inconsciente, bem lá no fundo, ainda gritava a plenos pulmões que o local onde ele realmente deveria estar era pelos cantos, sozinho, resmungando aborrecido, ainda tentando fazer-se ser notado por Rony ou Hermione. Fechou os olhos e ajeitando o travesseiro deitou-se de lado.

Adormecera logo em alguns minutos, ainda sem assimilar que toda aquela angústia que sentia quando pensava em Rony ou Hermione não era mais proveniente do aborrecimento com o romance dos dois, adormecera ainda sem consciência de que aquele natal nos Weasley estava muito perto de mudar sua vida por completo e que aquela mesma angústia que o atacava misteriosamente a noite na Toca, por vezes o fazendo ficar acordado madrugada após madrugada revirando-se na cama, estava exatamente ligada a isso.

**N.A.**: Heeey! Primeira fic que eu escrevo e o título é baseado em uma música da Melanie C. Espero que gostem.


	2. Chocolate Quente & Snap Explosivo

**CAPÍTULO 2 – CHOCOLATE QUENTE E SNAP EXPLOSIVO**

Harry sentiu-se pesado na cama. Virou-se de um lado para o outro desconfortável sem conseguir abrir os olhos. Alguma coisa o sufocava e o impedia de acordar. Havia algo em seus braços que o impossibilitavam de levantar-se, suas pernas pesavam como chumbo e sua cabeça girava a mil, totalmente desperta. Consciente de tudo ao seu redor, tentou relaxar deitando-se de bruços.

Não era a primeira vez que aquela sensação o possuía na cama. Era exatamente como se seu corpo ainda não estivesse completamente pronto para acompanhar sua alma já desperta, afogando-o em uma sensação profunda e fria de agonia.

Podia ouvir perfeitamente os ruídos no quintal. Ouvia uma cigarra cantar longe embora a neve que caira toda a semana ainda insistia em cair, quase sentia os flocos de neve deslizando pelas janelas e cobrindo as árvores nos morros que cercavam a Toca. Estas farfalhavam dissimuladamente, como se conscientes ao dar à noite um toque mais sombrio.

Quando percebeu que finalmente conseguia levantar os braços e apóia-los na cama para levantar-se, se sentou de uma vez. Espantou-se com a escuridão que o engolia. Automaticamente levou a seu campo de visão o relógio que carregava consigo em seu pulso esquerdo e apertando o pequeno botão lateral luminoso constatou ser três horas da manhã.

Voltou a deitar, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro e com medo de dormir novamente, puxou as cobertas devagar para mais próximo do corpo, encolhendo-se.

Talvez fosse o fato de que fora dormir muito cedo, mas a questão era quer Harry se sentia mal deitado na cama. Checou o relógio mais uma vez esperando que a visão real do horário fizesse seu corpo desistir de sentir-se tão acordado e voltasse a se enrolar no cobertor. Apoiou as costas na cama, os braços abertos com as mãos relaxadas entre a cabeça e o travesseiro. Levantou as pernas apoiando ambos os pés na cama quente, de modo que seus joelhos, assim como seus olhos, apontavam para o teto baixo do quarto. As cobertas lhe cobriam apenas o tórax, deixando os braços e as pernas para fora.

Pensou em Edwiges e se perguntou onde a coruja estaria agora com aquela fina neve que insistia em cair.

Estava prestes a se levantar quando ouviu um leve ruído de metal e viu a maçaneta entrar em movimento vagarosamente. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro dando as costas para a porta e fechando os olhos com as pernas sobrepostas uma na outra. Por um momento pensou em virar e encarar a pessoa que entrava em seu quarto as três da manhã, mas pensou que seria prudente continuar deitado ali, passando-se por inconsciente, já que não queria a companhia de ninguém. Pensou na hipótese de ser Rony ou Hermione e lembrou-se quase sem querer do fato de não se recordar de nenhum dos dois no jantar. Se fosse realmente um dos dois muito melhor não seria. Não queria a companhia de ninguém e isso incluía precisamente Rony e Hermione.

Ouviu passos leves se afastando em direção a porta, constatando não ter ouvido os passos da pessoa quando aproximou-se da cama. Seria seguro dar uma espiada agora? A pessoa provavelmente também se encontrava de costas deixando o quarto.

Virou o pescoço lentamente levantando-o, seu corpo acompanhando o movimento, um olho ainda fechado e...

- Cedrico! - exclamou.

Por um momento pensou ter acordado a Toca inteira.

- Shhhh! Harry!

Livrou-se das cobertas e sentou na cama, as pernas cruzadas na posição de índio.

Cedrico fechou a porta. Retrocedeu até a cama.

- Desculpe! Eu... estava sem sono Harry. Não conseguia dormir. Pensei que talvez... você estivesse acordado.

- Estava acordado - respondeu Harry.

- Também não conseguiu dormir?

- Não muito - concordou com um sorriso.

Percebeu que o quarto de repente pareceu menor. O teto parecia despencar alguns centímetros, dando-lhe a impressão de que estavam em uma pequena caverna estreita e abafada.

Estava prestes a perguntar se o outro gostaria de fazer algo, conversar ou qualquer outra coisa, quando um vulto branco cruzou a primeira janela do quarto, desaparecendo alguns segundos e reaparecendo logo na segunda janela. Leves batidas confirmaram que Edwiges acabara de chegar.

Cruzando o quarto, Harry foi até uma das janelas e abriu-a dando passagem a coruja. Edwiges sobrevoou o aposento, sacudindo as penas pousou mansamente em sua gaiola. Piou baixinho exigindo a atenção de seu dono. Harry logo pôs-se a acariciar seu peito, dando-lhe um sorriso paternal.

- É linda - disse Cedrico, os olhos na coruja.

- É sim.

Edwiges de repente pareceu vangloriar-se, como se entendesse que estava sendo elogiada e admirada. Sacudiu mais uma vez as penas úmidas.

Os olhos de Harry se perderam momentaneamente. Suas mãos pararam de acariciar a coruja.

- Hum... quer fazer algo? Sair daqui? – perguntou.

- Snap explosivo? – sugeriu Cedrico incerto, um sorriso torto no rosto.

Harry sorriu concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

A Toca estava completamente imersa em escuridão. As janelas tremeluziam com a força do vento, todas completamente embaçadas e geladas com o contato da neve. Harry percebia agora mais alguns enfeites natalinos espalhados pela sala escura. Tapetes temáticos vermelho sangue cobriam quase todo o chão, enquanto o mesmo cheiro agradável do primeiro dia ainda rondava por toda a casa.

Desceram as escadas com cuidado, apertando os olhos para enxergarem melhor a sala escura. Logo cruzaram o hall e sentaram-se no sofá no centro, próximo a uma pequena mesinha de mogno. Harry desejou ter posto um agasalho, já que a sala não era tão bem aquecida como os quartos.

- O baralho! – lembrou Cedrico – esta no meu quarto, volto já.

- Não, eu posso pegar. Aproveito e visto alguma coisa mais quente.

- Certo. Quer chocolate quente?

Harry concordou dando de ombros. Levantou-se e rumou para a escada, os olhos estreitando-se novamente em total escuridão.

Quando voltou a sala, vestindo um grosso suéter de lã mostarda e carregando o baralho de snap nas mãos, Harry esperava encontrar Cedrico na cozinha, preparando o chocolate. Esquecia-se de que o garoto já era permitido usar magia no cotidiano. Esquecia-se de que ele já era maior de idade e podia conjurar quase qualquer tipo de coisa ou busca-la com um simples feitiço convocatório.

Cedrico ainda tinha aquele ar de garoto estudante, monitor em Hogwarts, embora já tivesse seus dezenove anos de idade. Suas piadas, brincadeiras e idéias malucas (onde já se vira uma partida de cartas com um vampiro privado de sangue há uns bons longos anos?) o faziam parecer um adolescente mimado e ativo, mas ao mesmo tempo, seus conselhos, olhares e alguma coisa em sua fala o faziam transbordar sabedoria. Era uma contradição ou mistura válida e Harry apreciava isso em um amigo.

Cedrico estava na sala, sentado no sofá com os pés confortavelmente apoiados na mesinha. Agora havia uma pequena luminária na mesa, que Harry, obviamente, supôs ser obra do garoto.

- As coisas aqui são tão diferentes - suspirou Cedrico. Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto e parecia impressionado.

- Diferentes? - indagou Harry, sentando-se no outro canto do sofá enquanto já embaralhava um punhado de cartas - Como diferentes?

- Papai e mamãe não são muito de comemorar o natal em casa. Ou estão sempre muito ocupados ou sempre muito cansados para qualquer tipo de coisa - disse - Aqui as coisas são incrivelmente diferentes! A Sra. Weasley é tão enérgica e cheia de idéias.

- Realmente - riu-se Harry - No que diz respeito a comemorações os Weasley são magníficos!

Cedrico bebeu um gole de seu chocolate.

- Sabe Harry - começou, passando para o outro uma caneca fumegante como a sua – não me leve a mal, é interessante como fazemos um juízo precipitado de alguém, mas sempre achei que você fosse um pouco arrogante e se achasse um tanto especial pela cicatriz, sabe? Não que não seja – ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu sem graça - é claro que ela te torna único mas...

- É, eu compreendo - interrompeu Harry ansioso - ás vezes fica difícil não acreditar no que as pessoas comentam. Ainda mais quando se tem _O Profeta_ publicando todos os passos que você da ou alarmando cada experiência particular da sua vida.

Harry suspirou parecendo cansado. Será que seria sempre daquele jeito? As pessoas simplesmente ignorariam o fato de ser ou não verdade e acreditariam em qualquer noticia sensacionalista a respeito dele?

- É claro que há uns dois anos, no Tribruxo, quando praticamente fomos obrigados a ter um certo contato – Cedrico continuou – percebi que a coisa toda não era assim. Vi que você na pior das hipóteses não era um completo filhinho de papai como eu pensava – ele permitiu-se mais um sorriso sem graça - mas isso não me impediu de equivocadamente considerar toda aquela ajuda com os dragões ou depois no labirinto um pouco forçada, entende? Você realmente me surpreendeu naquele maldito labirinto e principalmente depois com o Vol... Você-Sabe-Quêm. Só de pensar que se não fosse por você eu estaria morto agora – ele suspirou. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos tentavam capturar os de Harry, que estavam grudados na caneca de chocolate quente.

- É difícil, não é? - perguntou Cedrico, o sorriso inquieto ainda nos lábios.

- Como?

- Deve ser difícil! – ele continuou - Ser sempre noticia, não ter privacidade, ver sua vida distorcida em todos os jornais e revistas e encarar o fato de que milhões de pessoas o conhecem sendo que realmente não o conhecem.

Harry sorriu impressionado. Satisfeito, finalmente levou os lábios à caneca, concordando com um leve aceno da cabeça. Cedrico o olhava fixamente.

- É um preço a se pagar – disse Harry após o chocolate.

Esquentou-se com mais um gole. O chocolate quente, afinal, fora uma ótima idéia.

As cartas logo foram distribuídas e a partida começou. Falhavam às vezes em relação ao controle do volume de suas vozes. De repente, entre uma jogada e outra, um se alarmava, gesticulando e aumentando consideravelmente o tom, o que era rapidamente reprimido aos sussurros pelo outro.

Em meia hora, Cedrico conjurara mais outras duas canecas de chocolate quente, enquanto a terceira partida começava. Dois grossos cobertores foram também conjurados pelo rapaz. Agora sim estava realmente maravilhoso. Harry sorria sem motivos no jogo. Cedrico acabara com ele nas duas partidas anteriores.

Gargalhavam em silêncio quando um dos dois tentava de alguma forma realizar uma jogada completamente não adequada para o momento, tentando contornar as regras do jogo.

- Não, não, não Cedrico! – riu-se Harry – não vai me pegar de novo! Essa carta não pode entrar ai.

- Ora, e por qual motivo não poderia? – ele rolou os olhos.

Tiveram que recomeçar a terceira partida por duas vezes, tamanha era a bagunça com as cartas na mesa. Mais duas canecas conjuradas.

Cedrico estava de olho no jogo, uma expressão compenetrada e risonha enquanto analisava as cartas na mesa e nas mãos do outro.

- Hey! - gargalhou, virando-se derrepente para Harry - Três cartas na mão?

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Harry tentando soar surpreso, devolvendo a caneca à mesa.

- Não tente ser engraçado meu amigo! - ele sorria, torcendo o rosto em uma fingida expressão de reprovação - a sua última carta era um Az, não é mesmo? Agora você tem um rei e um valete! Você é terrível! Nem mesmo roubar no snap consegue!

- Não! - gargalhou Harry, fechando o leque de cartas nas mãos.

Cedrico riu balançando a cabeça. Aproximou-se a fim de analisar as duas cartas extras que Harry possivelmente incluíra escondido em seu jogo.

- Vamos Harry, deixe-me ver essa sujeira.

Harry sorriu desajeitado. Fitou o garoto. Analisou os cabelos castanhos e lisos espalharem-se em um corte moderno que combinava perfeitamente com seu rosto simétrico enquanto Cedrico se aproximava. Os olhos eram tão cinzas que o assustava. Tinham alguma coisa capaz de transmitir juventude e liberdade. A boca, viva e chamativa, delineava-se por inteiro naturalmente... Harry surpreendeu-se mais uma vez naquele dia em seu transe inconsciente, em seus profundos e delirantes pensamentos. Fazia dias que aquele rosto o capturava. Sabia que realmente estava delirando, mas não podia deixar aquele delírio para trás. **NÃO AGORA!** Não agora que estava tão próximo, não agora que podia sentir a respiração de Cedrico aumentando junto a sua, não agora que seus olhos estavam tão bem refletidos nos profundos olhos cinza claro de Cedrico. Aqueles benditos olhos, olhos tão claros e expressivos quanto os seus, olhos que surpreendiam e que em um leve piscar, desapareciam... Agora só havia a boca, viva e chamativa, prestes a delinear-se a de Harry.


	3. Almoço Indigesto

**CAPITULO 3 – ALMOÇO INDIGESTO**

Pela pequena janela do quarto apertado, Harry, embaralhado entre cobertas e travesseiros, avistava o sol apontar no céu. Sua mente borbulhava e trabalhava a todo o vapor, como um motor a óleo de uma antiga locomotiva.

A verdade é que nem se quer conseguira pregar os olhos naquele curto espaço de tempo entre as quatro da madrugada e as nove da manhã. Não havia nada de racional. Era o filho de Amos Diggory e convidado do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, não havia desculpas e muito menos explicações. Sentia-se embriagado de sono e envergonhado com a situação e com o fato de não poder desligar-se dela. Como pode ousar em se aproximar de Cedrico? As férias de natal estavam completamente arruinadas agora. Sabia que o clima não seria de longe o mesmo clima alegre que até então destacava-se na Toca.

Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e deu leves murros na cama.

- Idiota... idiota - murmurou.

Tentando de uma vez por todas apagar, Harry virou-se na cama, o rosto ainda enterrado no travesseiro.Foi quando a sombra da Sra. Weasley perpassou a janela e o fez fechar os olhos rapidamente. Molly, colocando a cabeça pela porta entreaberta, averiguou se tudo estava como deveria estar, e ainda arrumando o roupão no corpo fechou a porta cuidadosamente ao passar.

Harry suspirou ainda de olhos fechados. Adormeceu finalmente logo depois.

* * *

O barulho e toda a agitação na casa pela manhã do dia vinte e cinco já eram esperados. A Sra. Weasley parecia radiante, sorrindo para todos com a expectativa de um belo natal tradicional em família. Caixas e louças eram movimentadas de um lado para outro na cozinha com simples acenos de varinhas, assim como os últimos enfeites para a decoração na sala de jantar.

Sabendo que ainda era espetacularmente cedo para acordar devido a madrugada que passara praticamente toda em claro, Harry despertou de uma vez. A neve espessa deslizava levemente pela janela como se o desafiasse a estragar um dia de comemorações como aquele. O clima natalino perfeito só o fazia sentir-se pior.

Saiu de baixo das cobertas sonolento e percebeu uma pequena pilha de embrulhos ao lado da cama. Era como uma espécie de castigo, ele pensava. Como tudo continuava completamente normal depois daquele beijo? Pôs os pés descalços no chão e pegou o primeiro presente.

Vinha de Hermione. Uma coleção atualizada dos mais nobres aurores e seus feitos na comunidade bruxa. Eram três grossos livros encapados a couro verde que lembravam muito claramente pele grossa de dragão.

O segundo pacote era menor e seu embrulho era bem menos caprichado. Harry sabia a quem ele deveria pertencer. Hagrid o presenteava com uma grande caixa de diabinhos de pimenta, um bilhete fragilmente anexado ao pacote desejava-lhe um feliz natal na conhecida caligrafia do guarda caças.

O tradicional suéter dos Weasley, um jogo completo de xadrez de bruxo dado por Neville e Luna, caixas de sapo de chocolate e de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, respectivamente vindos de Rony e Gina completavam a pilha de presentes.

Harry deixou os embrulhos a um canto da cama e preparou-se para descer. Seu coração disparou quando cruzou a porta do quarto. Desceu um lance de escadas devagar pensando em se conseguiria agir normalmente na presença de Cedrico após terem-se aproximado na noite passada.

Não sabia como realmente acontecera ou o porque, apenas lembrava-se nitidamente da grande aproximação do garoto e de como seus olhos absurdamente claros pareceram-no perturbar. O resto acontecera naturalmente. Um encontro suave e carinhoso dos lábios, um toque na cintura de Harry e por um breve momento, uma sensação de descoberta. Um baque seco e estilhaços de uma caneca quebrada no carpete. Cedrico acidentalmente esbarrara no chocolate quente posto à mesa, fazendo Harry afastar-se e correr em direção as escadas que levavam aos quartos nos andares superiores.

Ainda descendo os degraus do último lance de escadas, Harry espiou a sala de estar. Aparentemente estava vazia. Cruzou a sala e na entrada da cozinha passou os olhos pelo aposento. Cedrico não se encontrava lá.

- Ah Feliz Natal Harry querido! - saudou-o a Sra Weasley do fogão. A Sra. Diggory logo ao lado - Teve uma boa noite de sono?

- Ah sim, claro - mentiu Harry sentando-se junto a Gina e Hermione a mesa do café enquanto Molly saudava animada as meninas com sorrisos.

Um breve momento de saudações e"Feliz Natal!" e os três já estavam postos a mesa, a Sra. Weasley trazendo uma enorme bandeja com ovos e bacon fritos. Certamente as garotas também haviam acordado há pouco.

- Aqui esta, vocês três - ela disse pondo a bandeja na mesa - O almoço sai daqui a duas horas. Eu sei que esta frio lá fora, mas realmente gostaria que vocês circulassem por lá e deixassem a casa vazia após o café. Amos, Arthur e os garotos já estão lá, então assim que terminarem, por favor queridos.

Harry e as garotas concordaram começando a se servir dos ovos e bacon. Harry comia sem pressa, enfiava garfadas de ovo goela abaixo sem nenhuma motivação aparente. Logo as garotas terminaram o café enquanto apressaram o garoto a comer o dele. Após algum tempo relutando com os minutos, Harry terminou os ovos com bacon e rumou para o jardim junto de Gina e Hermione.

Um leve vento soprava enquanto a neve caia teatralmente no quintal dos Weasley. Rony e os outros estavam a um canto, em frente ao velho barraco apinhando de artefatos trouxas recolhidos pelo Sr. Weasley ao longo de sua carreira no Ministério. Conversavam absortos em um pequeno circulo.

- Ah Harry! Meninas! Feliz Natal! Cheguem, cheguem! - disse o Sr. Weasley ao avistar os três a porta da cozinha. Encaminhou-os com os braços até o grupo.

Os gêmeos Weasley, vendo Harry, logo aproximaram-se e cercaram o garoto.

- Harry, Harry, Harry! Aqui esta você! Feliz Natal - disse Jorge estendendo a mão

- Você claro, deve ter percebido a ausência de nosso presente de natal - aproximou-se Fred esbarrando no irmão propositalmente - mas você sabe, estivemos muito ocupados com a loja e queriamos um presente digno de... Harry Potter! A propósito, Feliz Natal Harry!

Harry sorriu. Sabia do que os gêmeos estavam se referindo. A loja de logros e brincadeiras no Beco Diagonal era um sucesso e Harry fora o responsável pelo seu capital inicial. Pensou que os gêmeos não precisavam de tanta formalidade e muito menos precisavam retribuir a sua contribuição. Felizmente não era o momento adequado para aquele tipo de situação já que a doação do prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo aos gêmeos era um segredo e até o momento nem mesmo Rony e Hermione sabiam do acontecido.

- Que tanto assunto vocês têm para tratar com o Harry? - perguntou Rony esticando-se e cutucando um dos gêmeos - que história é essa de presente digno de Harry Potter?

Fred e Jorge assumiram uma postura seria e penetrante antes de se virarem para o irmão.

- Não se meta onde não é chamado meu caro - disse Fred com ar de formalidade.

Desde o sucesso repentino de seus negócios, os gêmeos pareciam ter adotado uma postura mais madura e mais condizente a de jovens bem sucedidos empresários.

- Exatamente _Roniquinho_ - disse Jorge dando ênfase ao adjetivo e apertando as bochechas de Rony.

Rony enrubesceu instantaneamente, virou os olhos para Hermione cujo rosto passou de pálido para um tom corado surpreendentemente rápido.

Harry não sabia exatamente o motivo dos risos discretos que se seguiram à piada de Jorge e os rostos aterrorizados de Rony e Hermione, mas pareceu uma situação e tanto, não conseguindo também deixar de rir.

Hermione sorriu timidamente, pegou Gina pelos braços e desandou em uma caminhada pelo vasto jardim até o pomar superaquecido na lateral da Toca. O Sr. Weasley voltou sua conversa com o Sr. Diggory deixando os gêmeos agora gargalhando, apertando as bochechas de Rony enquanto o irmão mais novo, emburrado, tentando se desvencilhar dos dois se distanciava em direção a porta da cozinha.

Harry paralisou, o coração batendo violentamente. Alguma coisa dentro de seu estômago o fazia querer vomitar enquanto seus pés, cabeça e braços pareciam-lhe anormalmente grandes para o restante de seu corpo. De cabeça baixa conseguiu visualizar a apreensão de Cedrico de também ser deixado ali em uma situação desconfortável.

Alguém precisava dizer algo já que Amos e Arthur entretinham-se em assuntos ministeriais sem ao menos perceber a falta de assunto ou o ar se sobrecarregar entre os dois garotos ali parados.

- Harry - começou Cedrico, as mãos no bolso - Oi Harry.

Um crescente calor pareceu perpassar todo o corpo de Harry. O coração, que já batia violento no peito, pareceu apertar e diminuir continuamente, como se em algum momento dali para frente fosse desaparecer. A sensação de que seus pés e mãos eram magnificamente maiores e destoantes do seu corpo triplicou e Harry tinha plena consciência de sua cara de sono e de seus cabelos rebeldes espetados e apontando em todas as direções.

- Hey - respondeu sem ao menos levantar a cabeça.

Acontecera bastante rápido. Cedrico passou o braço pelas costas do garoto e firmemente o conduziu para longe do pai e do Sr. Weasley.

Harry, ainda de olhos pregados no chão, se sobressaltou. Sentiu o braço de Cedrico o envolver de um modo rápido e forte e levantou a cabeça. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

- O que é que você esta fazendo? - perguntou, a cabeça grudada no pescoço de Cedrico.

Cedrico não respondeu. Continuou caminhando com Harry preso entre os braços em direção ao pequeno morro a um canto do jardim dos Weasley, o mesmo morro que há uns anos em férias passadas servira de campo para práticas de quadribol. Havia árvores ali que bloqueavam a vista da casa e da estrada.

Harry silenciou. Empurrou Cedrico com uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- Posso subir sozinho, obrigado - disse.

Cedrico, alarmado, concordou com um aceno de cabeça, as mãos massageando o local onde Harry o acotovelara.

Caminharam pela subida em silêncio, Harry, com os olhos vidrados nas árvores a diante, sentia o olhar ocasional do outro. Estava mais tranqüilo agora embora o calor em seu corpo parecia ter aumentado. As mãos estavam suadas e levemente trêmulas. A respiração falhava um pouco.

Harry sentou-se diante de um pinheiro, apoiando as costas em outro, sentado com as pernas flexionadas entre os braços. Estavam em uma clareira, ele pode vagamente perceber. Ali o chão era verde, com poucos vestígios da leve neve que caia.

Cedrico não se sentou. Enfiou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta em um gesto nervoso.

Tentando não parecer apreensivo, Harry esperou que o outro começasse, sentindo suas pernas fracas entre o enlaço dos braços. Pareceu uma eternidade até que Cedrico decidisse se aproximar e em um movimento cauteloso se sentar.

- Harry - começou - eu sei que provavelmente você quer me acertar um soco na cara agora, ou talvez não, não sei, mas...

- Cedrico!

- Não Harry, não! Preciso falar. Preciso explicar o porque daquilo ontem. Foi eu, entende? Eu me aproximei de você! Percebi que você estava vulnerável e sensível com toda a novidade do namoro do Ronald e da Hermione. Eu não consegui...

- Não! - interrompeu Harry - Não, a culpa foi minha. Eu não sei... não sei o que aconteceu, me desculpe - suas mãos tremiam visivelmente enquanto levou-as a cabeça, passando-as instintivamente pela testa e pelos cabelos - realmente não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Você passou todos esses dias aqui sendo tão simpático e amigo que... Não sei! Deus! Não sei!

Cedrico parecia prestes a chorar, com uma expressão pesarosa no rosto, mas foi Harry que abaixando a cabeça entre as pernas soluçou baixinho. Sentiu as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto e pingarem na grama seca. Sentiu também as mãos de Cedrico tocar um de seus braços e sua cabeça.

- Harry - ele realmente parecia prestes a chorar, acariciava os cabelos do outro enquanto falava - você não teve culpa de nada. Eu quis aquilo. Fui eu quem decidiu se aproximar de você. Fui eu quem passou todos esses dias querendo te agradar, desejando que você se sentisse menos preocupado com toda essa novidade do namoro dos dois. Quis suprir a falta que seus amigos lhe fazem. Eu quis o beijo. Era o que eu mais queria desde que percebi você naquela mesa, seus olhos deslocados, sua determinação em parecer neutro a toda uma situação que tanto te afetava. Eu desejei você Harry. Eu quis você pra mim.

Harry escutava aquilo como se estivesse entorpecido. De modo algum esperava ouvir o que ouviu. Era desconcertante embora de certa forma bem no fundo um tanto confortante. Esperava gritos e pedidos de explicação, esperava que Cedrico pulasse em seu pescoço e perguntasse o porque de tê-lo beijado, afinal, para Harry, ele tomara a iniciativa do beijo, não o outro.

A leve sensação inconsciente de conforto bem no fundo de seu peito pareceu extinguir-se quando o choque da possibilidade do que poderia estar acontecendo naquele momento o engolfou por completo, deixando-o momentaneamente fraco

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. De maneira alguma. Ele não iria escutar toda aquela baboseira. Não queria. Não podia. Pensou em livrar-se das mãos de Cedrico que ainda descansavam em sua cabeça e correr para longe, onde pudesse talvez se livrar do gosto amargo que agora invadia sua boca, mas percebeu quase instantaneamente que no momento, lugar algum seria capaz de afastar tal gosto.

Procurou os olhos de Cedrico e tentou pedir piedosamente com os seus que o garoto se afastasse.

- Você não quis nada Cedrico – ele disse finalmente, abaixando a cabeça mais uma vez. Agora evitava os olhos do outro – as coisas não são assim. Estávamos no meio da madrugada e com sono e nada...

- Harry, não tente! Por favor não tente! Não tente achar motivos para isso!

- Não há motivos, não há nada! – Harry cortou.

Cedrico retirou as mãos de Harry em automático. Havia confusão agora em seu olhar.

- Harry, por tudo que é mais sagrado – ele começou – você... você não esta tentando dizer que... não sentiu nada com aquele beijo, não é? Você de maneira alguma quer inventar qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para dizer que não sentiu o mesmo que eu senti, não é mesmo? Harry...

As mãos trêmulas de Harry apertaram com força a cabeça. Lágrimas brotaram mais uma vez enquanto Cedrico ajoelhou-se novamente.

- Harry... qual é o problema?

- EU NÃO POSSO! – Harry esbravejou de repente. Levantou a cabeça e ficou de pé, Cedrico ainda sentado logo ao lado do local onde ele estivera encolhido – NÃO POSSO E NÃO QUERO! FOI UM ERRO! UM ERRO CEDRICO! EU NÃO GOSTO DISSO E VOCÊ TAMBÉM NÃO! AFASTE-SE DE MIM, OKAY?

- Harry...

As lágrimas de Harry continuavam a cair por seu rosto com uma cortina de água quente que fazia suas feições destorcerem-se em algo confuso e atordoante. Ele queria sair dali, mas simples e inexplicavelmente não conseguia. Estava em pé, uma das mãos tentava secar inutilmente as lagrimas que agora corriam em fluxo maior. Os soluços o davam um ar desesperador, como um maníaco que acabara de perder algo precioso, ou uma mãe que acabara de perder um filho.

Precisava ser tão complicado assim? Cedrico não sabia como agir e muito menos o que dizer agora. Se tentasse abrir a boca não conseguiria expressar tudo o que realmente precisava falar. Queria abraçar Harry e dizer-lhe que nada mais o afligiria na vida, dizer-lhe que se ele quisesse os dois nunca se afastariam. Fora o destino que o trouxera ali. Um natal com os Weasley era a última coisa que ele desejava e toda aquela coisa tradicional não o deixava confortável, talvez pelo fato dos pais nunca terem sido pais tradicionais. Mas a simples visão de Harry remuendo-se pelos cantos, com um ar desolado e abandonado o atingiu em cheio. A única coisa em sua mente agora era cuidar de Harry nesse natal e pelo resto da vida se este permitisse. Não seria fácil, mas ele não desistiria.

Levantou-se e ajustou o casaco no corpo. O frio da manha parecera desaparecer durantes aqueles poucos minutos. Harry estava de costas agora, mirando a toca por entre alguns pinheiros cobertos por neve. Aproximando-se lentamente, Cedrico pôs uma mão em seu ombro, aproximou seu corpo do de Harry e sentiu-o todo tremer.

- Não existe coisa pior Harry, do que o que você esta fazendo agora.

Harry tentou desvencilhar-se do outro, mas estava abalado e trêmulo demais para qualquer coisa. Fechou os olhos e continuou a ouvir Cedrico.

- Por que? – ele continuou baixinho em seu ouvido – você não gostou do que aconteceu ontem?

Harry nada respondeu. Continuou de olhos fechados, o fluxo de lágrimas era mais manso agora. Cedrico passou um braço pelo tronco de Harry, pousou o queixo em seu ombro.

Harry? – ele perguntou delicadamente.

Harry estava longe. Pensava na cara de incredulidade de Hermione e na amiga tentando achar alguma razão que explicasse tudo aquilo em algum de seus livros. Pensou na cara de horror de Fred, Jorge, na cara de horror e pena do Sr. Weasley e na cara de horror e raiva de Rony. Rony não suportaria aquilo. Pensou na angustia da Sra. Weasley e na infelicidade que ele causaria para toda a família. Pensou em Hagrid, Lino, Simas e suas reações desconcertantes. O que Sirius diria se estivesse vivo? E seus pais? Seria um desgosto terrível. Ele não agüentaria tudo aquilo.

Com um empurrão violento afastou-se de Cedrico. Secou as lágrimas de forma bruta e fungou.

- Não quero que se aproxime de mim e muito menos comente isso com ninguém – ele disse, as lágrimas recomeçando a cair – sabe Cedrico, afinal eu sou o garotinho mimado e egocêntrico que todos esperam que eu seja. O babaquinha mimado e filhinho de mamãe que você esperou que eu fosse. Esse sou eu Cedrico. Tenho nojo de mim e de você pela noite de ontem e não quero se quer comentar isso com você.

As lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam seu rosto deram lugar a soluços e um choro forte de tristeza quando virou-se, dando as costas a Cedrico e descendo o morro até o quintal dos Weasley, a espera de um almoço de natal que não tinha a mínima vontade de participar. Um almoço um pouco diferente do que esperava com os Weasley, um almoço de natal um tanto indigesto.


	4. Chá Com Hagrid

**CAPÍTULO 4 – CHÁ COM HAGRID**

A viagem de volta para Hogwarts seguia lenta. O Nôitebus sacudia e desviava de casas, postes de luz, cabines telefônicas e prédios espalhados por toda a Londres, mas Harry não parecia se importar com isso. Ele ouvira Rony se aproximar e lhe perguntar se estava tudo realmente bem, viu-o de relance se afastando e ouviu os cochichos mal contidos e apressados do amigo para a namorada e a irmã, quando este se juntou a elas em uma poltrona tripla a um canto do ônibus, informando-lhes que estava tudo bem e que o que Harry mais precisava no momento era descansar e ficar sozinho, o olhar vidrado de Hermione transbordando preocupação.

Ele despedira-se do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley da forma mais rápida possível na Toca. O Sr. e a Sra. Diggory receberam um leve aceno de cabeça em forma de despedida e Harry não se preocupou no quanto isso pareceria estranho e mal educado. A verdade é que havia poucas coisas, assuntos seletos, com que ele se preocupava genuinamente nas últimas horas.

Sua cabeça afundara em um estupor profundo que o impedia de qualquer forma de interação com o mundo. Ele não conseguia e muito menos desejava explicar os motivos a Rony e Hermione pelo qual estava tão distante e aéreo desde o almoço de natal. Maldito natal. Se houvesse alguma forma de apagar aqueles dias de sua mente ele os apagaria tão insana e bruscamente como um borrão mal vindo em um pedaço de pergaminho.

_I can't believe what is in front of me  
The water's rising up to my knees  
And I can't figure out  
How the hell I wound up here_

Respirou lentamente mais uma vez. A cabeça encostada na almofada roxo berrante que combinava com a confortável poltrona também revestida de couro roxo. Seus olhos acompanhavam as repentinas mudanças de paisagem pela larga janela de vidro cristalizado do ônibus, logo atrás da poltrona. A chuva fina que caia parecia acalmá-lo, fazendo a caridade de derrubar todas as lágrimas que ele tanto queria, mas não podia expurgar.

"_Não era uma questão de tentativas"_ ele repetia para si mesmo. Não havia possibilidades para tentativas, era absolutamente inquestionável. Ele já havia se sentido atraído por outros garotos, ele não negaria isso, não era novidade de forma nenhuma, mas a situação com Cedrico era totalmente inusitada. Houve pensamentos de aproximação, vontades inexplicadas, surtos e dúvidas, mas Harry nunca havia pensado em realmente chegar em tal situação. Ele não sabia como lidar com um beijo e muito menos o desenrolar dos eventos. Era tudo muito errado além de complicado. Era claro para ele agora que o acontecimento na Toca pareceu quadruplicar a seriedade e principalmente a insanidade de seus pensamentos em relação a qualquer tipo de aproximação com garotos. Agora não eram apenas pensamentos, eram mais que isso. Eram como marretes que martelavam seu cérebro involuntariamente, não o deixando nunca desligar-se de seus males e agonias.

As malas dos meninos foram postas para fora do bagageiro assim que o Nôitebus, aos trancos, deslizou pela plataforma de Hogsmead. A neve fina que caíra todo o natal já cessara, mas seus vestígios ainda podiam ser encontrados por toda a estação. As montanhas ao redor eram uma mistura de verde escuro, preto e branco opala, a chuva fina que caia desde o final da noite do dia vinte e cinco não era suficiente para dissolver os pesados blocos de neve que jaziam por todos os locais planos da paisagem.

O castelo ainda parecia magnífico mesmo ao lado de fora, coberto de neve e luzes que mesmo à claridade do dia refulgiam intensamente. O interior fora decorado com o habitual: pinheiros espalhados pelo Salão Principal, neve encantada por todos os cantos, azevinho, mais luzes refulgentes e armaduras enfeitadas por todo os corredores.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, carregando suas bagagens, dirigiram-se ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, após cruzarem os portões altos ladeados por javalis alados e as portas de carvalho do Saguão de Entrada, todos muito calados e aparentando cansaço da viagem no ônibus bruxo.

Embora os aposentos continuassem decorados com todos os enfeites de sempre, o clima natalino no castelo parecia de leve esvaído, englobando-os em um clima típico de fim de festa. Os alunos que chegavam de suas viagens pareciam acolher-se ao clima do castelo, desfazendo as malas, comentando suas novidades e mostrando seus presentes uns aos outros.

Harry não desfez as malas. Subiu as escadas em caracol até o dormitório sem trocar nenhuma palavra com quem quer que fosse, livrou-se dos tênis, das meias e se jogou na cama. Aparentemente, o efeito de alegria instantânea que Hogwarts sempre lhe causava na ocasião de reaproximação do castelo após um período longe não seria suficiente para tirar as sufocantes lembranças do natal de sua cabeça.

* * *

Suspeitava que sua vida a partir de agora se tornaria esse estupor maçante, achando todas as suas eventuais idéias não bem estruturadas o suficiente para mudar a situação.

_Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day  
Then the rain came pouring down  
And now I'm drowning in my fears  
And as I watch the setting sun  
I wonder if I'm the only one_

A manhã de domingo passara incrivelmente rápida. Rony e Hermione desapareceram pelos jardins cobertos de neve enquanto ele permanecera deitado em seu quarto. Nem mesmo seu comportamento apático durante todo o dia anterior no almoço de natal parecera despertar realmente a atenção de seus amigos para si e isso, surpreendentemente, começou a afetar seu humor. Deixou a sala comunal raivoso, pensando pela milésima vez naqueles meses que se Rony ou Hermione não parecia precisar dele, ele também não demonstraria precisar dos dois.

A tristeza que abafava como uma cortina de aço seus pensamentos ganhou um certo tom rabugento quando desceu paro o Salão Principal no horário do almoço. Estava irritadiço e reclamava de tudo, das menores coisas possíveis, mas não se importava com isso. Seria chato e rabugento se seus amigos agora viviam a excluí-lo.

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
but I've seen it done before  
I got to step outside these walls_

Almoçou sozinho na mesa da Grifinória. Na verdade, mal tocara o prato, tinha esperanças de encontrar Rony ou Hermione no Salão e despejar uma tigela pesada de mingau em suas cabeças. Deixou a mesa ainda mais rabugento e rumou para os jardins, queixando-se da falta de silêncio no Salão Principal.

Um sol fraco estampava o céu claro, mas o ar era levemente frio. A grama estava coberta por uma grossa camada de neve, assim como as estufas e como as árvores na Floresta Proibida. Pensou em rumar direto para o lago semicongelado onde poderia sentar-se e ficar só, mesmo já não querendo ficar tão só assim, quando deparou-se com o enorme bolo confeitado de glacê que tornara-se a cabana de Hagrid após o período de tempo ruim no natal. Fazia tempo que não visitava o amigo.

Desceu o jardim, a capa ajeitada no corpo, as mãos enluvadas no bolso.

_I've got no master plan to help me out  
Or make me stand up for  
All the things that I really want  
You had me to afraid to ask  
And as I look ahead of me  
Cry and pray for sanity_

Subiu os estreitos degraus de pedra que conduziam à larga porta de madeira na cabana do guarda caças. Ele precisava de qualquer forma tentar distrair-se. Precisava a qualquer custo tirar da cabeça o beijo de Cedrico e o motivo daquilo ter-se tornado tão único, tão... obsessivo. Bateu de leve na porta.

- Harry? Que surpresa! Não sabia que já tinha chegado das férias! Entre, entre!

O ar hospitaleiro de Hagrid fora sempre surpreendente. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que sempre mostrava-se disposta a abrir um grande sorriso quando qualquer amigo precisasse. Dessa vez não surpreendeu-se com toda a simpatia, apenas agradeceu aos céus por ter um amigo como Hagrid, dono daquele sorriso contagiante.

- Cheguei hoje cedo pela manhã - ele disse, sorrindo de volta – bom natal?

- Ah sim, sim! Muito bom natal! Recebeu os diabinhos de pimenta? – ele perguntou enquanto fechava a porta e Harry já se acomodava a grande poltrona de trapos à beira da janela.

- Sim, obrigado! – Harry sorriu – e o kit selvagem para jardinagem?

- Ah Harry! Aquilo com certeza foi uma fortuna! E aqueles sacos de fertilizante de brinde! Oh, obrigado Harry!

Harry sorriu balançando a cabeça. Esquadrinhou com um olhar natural a cabana como era de costume fazer. Percebeu um grande embrulho azul bebê na cama peluda de Hagrid. Quem presenteara Hagrid com algo embrulhado em papel tão excêntrico e chamativo não era devidamente da conta de Harry, mas talvez seu olhar indagador e inconsciente na ocasião não refletia exatamente o que o garoto pensava. Levou alguns segundos até Harry perceber que estava de olhos fixos na coisa brilhante e excessivamente enfeitada azul bebê.

- Presente de uma amiga – disse Hagrid explicativo por fim.

- Hum, então o natal foi realmente bom – ele sorriu cabisbaixo.

- Não diga besteiras Harry! Sabe, às vezes me espanto com a grandiosidade desse lugar! Tantos alunos diferentes, vidas diferentes e nós aqui, sempre tão enraizados em nossas rotinas!

- Como é?

- A verdade é que pensei que passaria um natal monótono, sozinho como sempre – disse Hagrid acomodando-se a mesa próxima - Claro que sempre tenho a companhia de Dumbledore e alguns dos outros professores e já me acostumei com a idéia de Olimpia nunca ter muito tempo para mim dirigindo aquela escola francesa dela, mas a questão é que tive um natal bem interessante.

Harry encolheu-se. Nunca havia pensado que o natal poderia significar um período melancólico para Hagrid. Pareceu esquecer por uns momentos a agonia no peito que crescia quando pensava em Cedrico, ou quando já nem mesmo pensava, para sensibilizar-se e se encher de culpa.

_'Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
And everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
And even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
Sometimes I fall  
but I've seen it done before  
I got to step outside these walls_

- Então? O que aconteceu de tão interessante? – perguntou novamente tentando sorrir.

- Nada de muito peculiar – Hagrid respondeu alegre – creio que não conheça a Srta. Lovegood do quinto ano! Corvinal!

- De lua? Quero dizer... sim! A Luna!

- Harry! Não acho que seja de bom senso que fique apelidando alunos que mal conhece e que...

- Hey! Eu a conheço! E realmente não quero ofende-la com o apelido, eu... só... força do hábito, entende?

- Receio que sim. Mas o importante é que a menina Luna não passou as férias de natal com o pai como planejado e simplesmente nos tornamos bons amigos! O presente é dela. Belo embrulho, não acha? Ah Harry – ele suspirava, os olhos brilhantes como besouros polidos – um bom partido, hein? – acotovelou Harry – bonita, inteligente, com a cabeça no lugar... não se encontra uma garota assim por aí tão fácil nos dias de hoje meu amigo.

Harry sorriu. Achou no mínimo bizarro a repentina amizade de Lovegood e Hagrid e o fato do amigo parecer tão encantado com as qualidades da garota a ponto de querer empurra-la a ele. Fora isso, achou interessante e proveitoso Luna encontrar alguém para conversar e se distrair. Ela sempre parecera tão sozinha. Mesmo de volta na época da Armada de Dumbledore.

- Então passou o natal em companhia da Lovegood?

- Sim, sim! – ele suspirou levantando-se. Rumou para um fogão à lenha a um canto da cabana, retirou um enorme bule de aço da boca – chá Harry?

Harry concordou com um aceno da cabeça.

- Não tenho andado muito bem com Olímpia e Luna tem me dado uns conselhos Harry.

O garoto excitou. Então ele não era o único que andava precisando de conselhos nos últimos dias. Era engraçado agora perceber o quanto Hagrid estava certo a respeito de estarem tão enraizados em suas rotinas e não perceberem as rotinas de outros logo ao seu lado. Rony e Hermione por exemplo. Após o inicio do namoro pareciam ter esquecido completamente da existência de Harry. Era exagero pensar dessa forma. Não esqueceram da existência, mas pareciam claramente esquecidos de todos os momentos juntos que haviam passado. Os ruins, complicados e mesmo os momentos de felicidade.

Hermione parecia a mais afetada. Rony uma vez ou outra se juntava a Harry, tentava de certo modo começar uma conversa ou até mesmo uma partida de xadrez bruxo como nos tempos em que Hermione parecia muito desagradável para qualquer tipo de aproximação. Hermione agia de modo surpreendente. Não parecia a mesma. Harry sabia perfeitamente que toda as discussões e puxões de orelha que tivera com Rony era resultado de sentimentos retraídos, mas nunca cogitou a hipótese de ser completamente esquecido pela amiga quando esta finalmente se encontra-se atraída por Rony.

Eles ainda conversavam cordialmente, tomavam café na mesma mesa, assistiam juntos a mesmas aulas, mas era imensamente perturbador e doloroso ver como a garota parecia ter olhos somente para Rony. Ela não se importava com as atitudes grosseiras de seu namorado como sempre se importara com as mesmas quando Rony era apenas um amigo. Era como se Hermione estivesse agora fascinada por tudo o que Rony representava. Fosse isso algo ruim ou bom. Harry era apenas um amigo importuno e muito desinteressante.

Estava vidrado com os olhos na larga xícara que Hagrid lhe oferecia.

- Mas meus problemas com Olímpia não são interessantes, deixemo-los de lado. E o seu natal? Bom tempo com os Weasley?

Harry bebeu um demorado gole da xícara de chá. Os olhos fixos no chão.

- Férias... interessantes – ele respondeu carrancudo.

- Ora Harry! Todos nós sabíamos que iria acontecer algum dia não é mesmo?

- Como? – Harry engasgou com o chá

- Os dois! Estava na cara!

- Ah – gaguejou Harry – Hagrid...

- Rony e Hermione! Quero dizer, você melhor que ninguém sabe que os dois...

- Ah sim. Eles.

- É questão de tempo Harry. Sei que eles não devem encontrar muito tempo para você agora, não é mesmo? Mas essa empolgação toda é coisa momentânea meu amigo.

- É, deve ser – respondeu apático.

Esperava sinceramente que a vontade mista de abraçar Cedrico e logo depois lhe acertar um soco na cara fosse passageira também, mas é claro, Hagrid não poderia saber disso.

Uma coruja parda adentrou a cabana cortando o silencio momentâneo. Hagrid arregalou os olhos e levantou-se de uma das cadeiras de madeira que rodeavam a grande mesa no centro.

- Luna – respondeu – desmarcando o compromisso de hoje à tarde. Mas que pena! Você sabe Harry, o pai dela é dono do Pasquim?

- Sim, sei. Ele me ajudou no quinto ano publicando uma entrevista minha, não se lembra?

- Ah sim! Claro! Estão me fazendo um convite. Luna diz que sempre o acompanha e estão me convidando para visitar a redação hoje à tarde. Não, não, não! Não é para mim menina Luna! Alem do mais não posso abandonar a floresta hoje, os testrálios estão em época de cria, talvez... – ele sorriu para Harry – você possa ir no meu lugar Harry? Se quiser...

- Eu?

- Sim! Você! Aproveite o fim das férias e vá se distrair um pouco! Tirar esse assunto da cabeça, compreende?

- Hagrid, eu não..., é melhor... – começou Harry relutante.

Mas Hagrid parecia decidido a ajudar o amigo a tirar Rony e Hermione da cabeça e uma conversa com Luna parecia em sua opinião a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

- Anda muito sozinho Harry e Luna é uma excelente companhia! Você vai gostar! Hoje à tarde, ás quatro! Vou mandar uma coruja de volta avisando a sua ida no meu lugar, okay? – ele perguntou com uma piscadela.

Harry suspirou pensativo. Luna ao menos parecia ter tempo para os amigos. Desde que não precisassem conversar sobre narguilés e os mistérios do ministério estaria tudo bem.

_These walls can't be my haven  
These walls can't keep me safe here  
Now I guess I got to let them down_

**N.A. :** A música é _These Walls_ do Teddy Geiger.


	5. A predição de Luna

**CAPÍTULO 5 – A PREDIÇÃO DE LUNA**

Com um aceno da varinha fechou todas as malas jogadas na cama de uma só vez. Deu uma última olhada em todo o quarto apertado e suspirou.

Ele não conseguia entender a situação. Nem se quer lhe parecia menos perturbador ou tentador tentar entende-la. Aquilo era tão típico e vívido, tão assustadoramente familiar. Ele estava acostumado á pessoas que se prendiam a ele, jurando amor e o que mais fosse, estava acostumado a se desculpar e lamentar-se na maioria das vezes pela falta de carinho para com os mesmos. Era exatamente como se ninguém, nenhum perfil fosse bom o suficiente, e quando era, aquela típica e fria experiência o engolfava por completo. Quando se interessava em fim por alguém a reciprocidade era cruelmente inexistente.

A primeira pessoa que finalmente parecera ter conseguido despertar um pouco do sentimento adormecido em seu peito, desde o rompimento com Cho, o rejeitara da forma mais clara e absoluta possível. Talvez não tão absoluta como parecia.

O namoro com Cho fora tão conturbado. Ele a havia amado, com toda a certeza. Fora a primeira garota que o interessara verdadeiramente e o havia recebido de braços abertos, disposta a faze-lo feliz em épocas tão cruciais. Era apenas um garoto quando todo aquele sentimento havia aflorado e o mundo parecia estar aos seus pés. Tudo era tão fácil e engraçado, como se o fato de ser um dos garotos mais populares da escola fosse o bastante para considerar-se feliz.

Ela o abandonara assim como todos que um dia ele pudera dizer estar apaixonado o fizeram. Não eram muitos, mas todos certamente o fizeram. Abandonaram-no quando ele finalmente era capaz de dizer ou compreender que sentia-se bem não estando sozinho (mesmo que sempre estivera rodeado por dezenas de amigos e soubesse da existência de mais outras dezenas de admiradores).

Estando acostumado a aceitar tantos amores não correspondidos por sua parte, estar acostumado a não ser correspondido pelos poucos que pudera dizer-se apaixonado era um fato, e agora, com Harry, não parecia ser muito diferente.

A surpresa de Harry com o beijo era clara, mas não óbvia pelo fato de ser um beijo, óbvia pelo simples fato de sua audácia. Sabia que bem no fundo o rapaz ansiava por uma iniciativa como aquela. Não podia existir real repulsa ou qualquer sentimento negativo em relação ao comportamento do garoto com a aproximação do outro. Ele sabia disso, tinha total certeza. Via em seus olhos a mesma luz que vira em tantos olhos que o ofuscavam, que o desejavam. Então por que? Por que agir de forma tão estúpida quando a verdade é tão gritante que sufoca e entorpece?

Cedrico não sabia dizer se algum dia poderia estar tão próximo de Harry como esteve naquelas semanas, e cada centímetro do minúsculo quarto bagunçado valia agora como qualquer tipo de lembrança daquelas férias.

Mandou as malas para os aposentos de baixo com mais um aceno da varinha, fazendo-as levitar e passar por entre a porta entreaberta.

A Toca estava silenciosa e tinha um leve ar de abandono. Os enfeites natalinos, antes alegres em todos os cantos, agora jaziam largados por todos os lados, como se um recente pequeno furacão os tivesse desnorteado.

As malas aterrissaram no longo tapete esfiapado da sala de estar assim que Cedrico apareceu no alto das escadas. Os Diggory já estavam todos ali reunidos, próximos à lareira da sala, aos abraços e beijos com os Weasley.

- Não, Molly! De jeito nenhum! Eu insisto! Converse com Arthur e marque um final de semana em nossa casa de veraneio! – dizia Amos - Será maravilhoso! Passamos ótimos dias aqui e queremos retribuir o convite, não é mesmo Ced?

Cedrico chegara ao centro da sala, o rosto pálido e as olheiras visíveis sob a luz fraca de inverno que entrava pela janela.

- Claro, Senhora Weasley! Ficaríamos realmente lisonjeados! – disse.

O clima de risos, suspiros e abraços pareceu afetado. Olhares embaraçados fizeram-se notar quando Cedrico alcançou os pais próximos à porta e ao longo tapete esfiapado.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu seu sorriso mais maternal e desvencilhou-se do marido.

- Está tudo bem, querido? As malas estão todas prontas? – disse aproximando-se para abraça-lo e verificando as malas que jaziam no tapete.

Era claro para todos ali que algo delicado havia acontecido. As bruscas mudanças de comportamento de Harry e Cedrico no almoço de natal foram tomadas como alguma briga boba entre amigos e as desconcertantes perguntas, devido às caras emburradas de ambos os garotos quando interrogados, foram até o momento poupadas.

Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione haviam regressado aquele mesmo dia mais cedo á Hogwarts, e a situação agora parecia bem menos embaraçosa. Cedrico não os vira, nem se quer os ouvira partindo, embora estivesse acordado em seu quarto desde muito cedo. Despedira-se apenas Fred e Jorge que também decidiram voltar aos negócios um dia depois do almoço, assim como Gui e Carlinhos. Apenas os anfitriões da casa faziam-se presentes.

- Não quero que nada que tenha acontecido aqui o empeça de voltar! – continuou Molly - estamos entendidos?

- Claro Sra. Weasley – ele respondeu com um sorriso fraco – pelo contrário, me faria bem mais uns dias aqui.

- Então fique! Fique mais um pouco, querido!

- Não posso Sra. Weasley. Tenho compromissos com o trabalho. O Sr. Lovegood foi bem claro quando disse que precisaria de mim na redação com o termino das férias e eu realmente...

- Xenophilius anda te dando muito trabalho, rapaz? – interveio o Sr. Weasley.

- Oh não, Arthur! – ele sorriu balançando a cabeça em forma de protesto - Trabalhar no _Pasquim_ foi talvez a melhor coisa que me poderia ter acontecido! O senhor conhece as histórias peculiares dos Lovegood!

- Conheço, por assim dizer! Conheço bem as maluquices daquele velho besta! – disse rindo.

- Ele anda tão empolgado com aquela revistinha – bradou Amos – se ao menos o pagassem direito.

Após promessas de mais um reencontro em breve e mais abraços e sorrisos, os Diggory logo despediram-se do filho e juntamente com as malas rumaram para a lareira da sala, onde sem ruído algum e com um clarão esmeralda desapareceram um após o outro. Cedrico desaparatou logo em seguida, as malas magicamente enviadas ao seu destino.

* * *

Aparatou na estreita rua de chão batido coberto de neve escura e espessa. O sol já não era tão fraco embora ainda fossem as primeiras horas da manhã de um típico dia de inverno. A rua era cercada por lojas e casas, todas construídas a partir de um mesmo padrão, fazendo o local parecer uma grande vila de construções estreitas que ladeavam-se uma logo após a outra. 

Cerrando os olhos de leve com a repentina claridade, viu a Zonko's de portas fechadas e o Três Vassouras com suas mesinhas postas na parte de fora, Madame Rosmerta já de pé trabalhando no interior do pub. Ele se perguntaria, se não trabalhasse no próprio local, se o prédio de dois andares, a redação do _Pasquim_ , construído logo ao lado do minúsculo correio, estaria abandonado devido a sua aparência pitoresca.

Seguiu calado e devagar achando estranho estar ali novamente. A vida pós Hogwarts parecia agora finalmente encontrar um eixo. Trabalhava em algo de seu interesse e que apreciava, saíra da barra das vestes dos pais e não era mais o garoto paparicado, estrela da Lufa lufa que sempre fora. Vivia por si e para si. Agora tinha em fim as responsabilidades que tanto ansiara conseguir, e com elas a gloriosa independência que tanto almejava e precisava.

Passou pelo letreiro arcaico e empoeirado onde a cabeça de um javali decapitado fora pintada e cruzou a porta próxima. A claridade do aposento era quase nula, mas ele acostumara-se com o ambiente nos quase cinco meses que residia ali. Subiu as escadas no fundo do bar, logo atrás do balcão, onde um amontoado de copos empoeirados empilhava-se precariamente.

- Aberforth? - chamou

Seguiu o pequeno e estreito corredor escuro espantado com a ausência do homem atrás do balcão. Não havia som algum vindo de lugar algum, mas aquilo não era tão peculiar assim.

- Aberforth? - chamou novamente.

O homem veio da última porta, a pele quase tão clara quanto os cabelos, tão longos que atingiam a cintura, assim como a barba. Era alto e magro e seus olhos azuis claríssimos, tão azuis e tão claros que revoltavam-se violentamente com a expressão carrancuda rotineira em seu rosto.

- Não o esperava tão cedo de volta, rapaz.

Sua voz era calma e acolhedora, o que tornava difícil à primeira vista acreditar que pertencia à mesma pessoa cujas expressões faciais eram tão duras.

- Meu prazo com o Sr. Lovegood vai até hoje, estou de volta na data certa – comentou Cedrico.

- Não digo a data, digo o horário, rapaz! Carrapicho na Toca dos Weasley, foi?

- Quase isso – respondeu sorrindo.

Aberforth fechou a única porta do lado esquerdo do corredor e tirando um pequeno molho de chaves do bolso aproximou-se de Cedrico.

- A srta. Lovegood esteve aqui esses dias, deixou um embrulho em algum lugar aí dentro - disse. Separou uma grande chave de bronze e passou-a ao rapaz.

Cedrico voltou no corredor e abriu a segunda porta à direita. As malas, como intencionadas, já estavam sobre o carpete aos pés de uma pequena escrivaninha a um canto.

- Obrigado, Ab. Está tudo bem? Alguma novidade?

- Minerva e essas crianças infernais – ele disse devolvendo o molho ao bolso – imagine que agora os delinqüentes mais velhos têm permissão dos pais e da escola para visitarem o bar! Um completo absurdo!

Cedrico sorriu vendo o velho virar as costas e descer as escadas que davam para o fundo do balcão.

- Não estou reclamando de mais clientela, de jeito nenhum! Mas essas crianças me tiram do sério! Rosmerta sim é o lugar deles, não aqui! – ele resmungava para si mesmo apoiando-se no parapeito de madeira.

Os resmungos não cessaram quando Cedrico cruzou a porta e encostou-a. O pequeno quarto abafado pareceu traze-lo de volta a realidade, como se o fato de estar de volta em "casa" o fizesse reviver os dias não tão distantes que foram as férias com Harry e os demais.

Jogou-se na cama. O teto que o encarava parecia desapontado, como se a expectativa de vê-lo retornar fosse grande e fitá-lo agora, tão amargurado e preocupado, fosse desconcertante.

_Say it's true  
There's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone  
Tell me you feel it too_

O outro poderia dizer que não, mas ele sabia ser verdade. Ele não estava sozinho, não mesmo. Onde é que Harry estivesse, ele tinha certeza, estaria se martirizando por corresponde-lo. Estaria desejando a morte por estar pensando em um garoto. Tudo tão típico de alguém sensível e inocente. E talvez fosse, de certa forma, bem feito. Queria poder senti-lo enrolado em um cobertor soluçando, atraindo a atenção de todos jogado em uma cama no dormitório masculino em qualquer uma daquelas muitas torres onde se localizaria a sala comunal da grifinória.

Mas ele não pode negar. Daria qualquer coisa para estar próximo à ele.

_And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you_

As lágrimas insistiram em cair e ele não pode impedi-las de manchar todo o rosto. Não vieram ruídos, muito menos os soluços, era um choro calado. Às vezes pensava e se dava conta de que tudo acabaria bem, que Harry finalmente desligaria-se dos problemas que o atormentavam e o permitiria tentar acompanha-lo. Ele não sabia como ou o porque, sabia apenas que a vontade de cuidar do outro era tão grande e quente que o fazia martirizar-se por não cumpri-la prontamente.

Mas a culpa afinal não era dele. Ele tentara, se aproximara, o beijara. Deus! Como lutou para não se precipitar antes de ter certeza. Cada detalhe o enchera de esperança, de alegria, e quando finalmente percebeu e certificou-se dos desejos de Harry, ele agiu. Harry também.

Aquilo ele não poderia dizer que esperava. Mas era tão compreensível, tão adequado. A negligencia de Harry só o fazia quere-lo mais, fazia-o desmanchar em pedaços e desejar correr e ampara-lo, dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, dizer-lhe que a solidão o abandonaria agora que ele chegara.

_Because I, have fallen in love with you  
No, never, I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you_

O brilho do pequeno embrulho posto cuidadosamente entre uma pilha de livros e uma gasta maquina de escrever sobre a pequena cômoda logo a frente da cama captou sua atenção. Fechou os olhos com força como se para espantar as lágrimas e aquelas idéias que insistiam em surra-lo sem nenhuma piedade.

O azul bebê vivido do embrulho o fez lembrar-se das palavras de Abeforth, Luna o havia deixado algo enquanto estivera fora. De um salto levantou-se da cama, ainda secando as lágrimas que pendiam dos cílios e dispararam por todo o rosto.

Era um embrulho médio e decorado com fitas amarelas. Sem mesmo pensar no que estava fazendo, como se somente seu corpo estivesse presente ali, desatou as fitas que formavam um pomposo laço. O papel azul bebe logo foi encontrou o chão, revelando um pequeno livro muito grosso e de couro marrom.

Cedrico folheou-o e constatou estar em branco. Era um caderno, uma espécie de diário. As páginas eram amareladas e pareciam envelhecidas, mas Cedrico logo percebeu que não se tratava de um objeto antigo e sim objeto estilizado de modo a parecer um.

_Uma nova chave para uma nova porta,_

_mas a antiga chave não há de ser deixada de lado,_

_muito menos a antiga porta._

_Feliz natal, Digdig! _

_Luna._

Havia um cartão em meio ao papel azul bebê espalhado na cama. A caligrafia desleixada porém atraente de Luna o fez sorrir, mesmo não entendo uma única palavra da mensagem de natal.

A vida enfim desenrolava-se cheia de surpresas. Ele nunca se quer imaginara-se mantendo uma conversa cordial com Luna, viver uma experiência de verdadeira amizade seria algo completamente bizarro e inexplicável há uns meses, mas nesses quase cinco meses que estivera hospedado em Hogsmead trabalhando em um estágio na redação do _Pasquim_ com o Sr. Lovegood, Luna costumava ser o motivo maior de seus momentos de descontração.

Jogou-se na cama novamente, desejando já ser segunda feira para sentir-se útil e ocupado com o trabalho. Folheou o diário passando os dedos pelas grossas páginas amareladas, prometendo a si mesmo que quando recebesse algum galeão de Xenophilius presentearia Luna com a enciclopédia dos Narguilés Mestiços que ela tanto desejava.

**N.A.:** Hey! Peço desculpas pela demora a todos que tentam acompanhar a fic, o tempo livre é curto... Os trechos são da música _Runaway_ do _The Corrs_ . 


End file.
